percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games
The Olympian Games (also known as TOG) is a tournament which many heroes will be participating. The winner of this tournament will receive a prize from the gods. Judges ExtremeSSJ4 Kakki10 Tsubasafan101﻿ Rules First Challenge: Each character will get assigned a monster by a god. You (users) must make a story (kinda like a one-shot) about your character''s fight with the monster. The gods will assing the place where you'll fight the monster and the monster that you'll be fighting. In order to win you need to describe the battle better than your other opponent. For youe challanges just create a page named: ' Challenges (The Olympian Games). See here for an example.' We will start the next round once everyone has finished their challenge. Second Challenge: Each of the heroes who passed the first challange will het picked by a God and will go on whatever quest the god sends them too. If you want to win all you'll have to do is write a shor story of their quest in their Challenges page.﻿ Tournament Participants: #Luke Vapor (ExtremeSSJ4) #Drake Night (ExtremeSSJ4) #Alex Oberon (Dagostino) #Evan D'Agostino (Dagostino) #Trinity Prentiss (Dagostino) #Charlina Louis Gray (Storm wolf01) #Zarana Gale (Storm wolf01) #Global Zaire Dion (Storm wolf01) #Jewel Vanessa Quie (Storm wolf01) #Josh McLean (Josh-Son of Hyperion) #Gary McKidd (Josh-Son of Hyperion) #Victoria Watts (RoseKayAdams) #Alexandra James (RoseKayAdams) #Shirato Fuuka (Josh-Son of Hyperion) #Adam Sinise (Josh-Son of Hyperion) #Silena Annabeth Jackson (ExtremeSSJ4) #April Wind (ExtremeSSJ4) #Sabre Robson (Luke 12346) #Jean Owens (Dagostino) #Tyler Jones (JJRawesome) #Hunter McReily (JJRawesome) #JJ Ronaldson (JJRawesome) #Riyu Richards (JJRawesome) #Nolan Swift (Darkcloud111) #Megan Snow (Darkcloud111) #Malcolm Archer (Darkcloud111) #Kat Sandmin (Darkcloud111) #Hannah (DragoonFlareJR) #Michael Johnson (Hermione6720) #Kat Murray (Hermione6720) #Annie Kristin Anitho (Samianthaan) #Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas (PerseusJackson) #Wake Zeus Koy (Flint02) #Kelsey Fisher (Daughter of Poseidon118) #Austin West (Daughter of Poseidon118) #Aiden Hendrix (Aosh Hatchi) Battles: 1st Challenge: ''The judges will read both of the stories of the characters and the one they like the most is the one which will advance to the next round. The Tournament! #Alex vs Josh= Alex #Luke vs Drake= Luke #Victoria vs Jewel= Victoria #Nolan vs JJ= Nolan #Kelsey vs Jean= Jean #Evan vs Alexandra= Alexandra #Trinity vs Tyler= ? #Megan vs Hunter= Megan #Charlina vs Annie K. A.= Charlina #Zarana vs Kat M.= Zarana #Global vs Gary= Global #Shirato vs Silena= ? #Adam vs Kat S.= Kat S. #Malcolm vs Riyu= ? #Sabre vs Jordan= Sabre #Hannah vs Michael J= ? #Wake vs April= April #Aiden vs Austin= Aiden The Olympian Games Council 'Choosing the Heroes' "I'll decide the challenge for the Alex boy" exclaimed Hera. "Fine, we'll take turns choosing and you may not choose your own children" said Zeus to all the members who were in the chamber. In the chamber were Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, Hades, Aeolus, Hecate, Iris, Hestia and Boreas. "I get Zarana." mentioned Hermes "I get the Luke kid," said Ares with an evil smile. "Gary," said Apollo. "Josh M," said Boreas. "Victoria," mentioned Artemis. "Global," said Dionysus. "Shirato," mentioned Iris. "Alexandra," mentioned lady Demeter. "Jean," said Hecate. "Nolan." murmured Poseidon. "Tyler," announced Aeolus. "JJ." mentioned Hades boredly. "I'll get Evan," announced Zeus. "Hunter is mine," said Apollo. "Adam," announced Hephaestus "Drake N," said Hades "Trinity," mentioned Hestia "Charlina," said Dionysus "April," said Hermes "Megan Snow," said Poseidon "Malcolm," said Artemis "I get Kat Sandmin," said Boreas "Jewel V." said Athena, Demeter and Aphrodite "I called her first" screamed Aphrodite "No! I deserve to get Jewel, she's after all the daughter of my daughter of my daughter's husband" she said the word with much disgust. "Athena will get Jewel." said Zeus very calmly. "But-" "Quiet Aphrodite!" exclaimed Zeus "I'll get Sabre," announced Iris "And I'll get Jordan," mentioned Hestia "I get Silena." said Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon and Ares at the same time. "Only one can get Silena," exclaimed Zeus "Me!" yelled the four of them. "None of you will get Silena, I'll get her and period!" screamed Zeus at them. "I'll get Annie," said Aeolus. "I get Michael," said Demeter. "Hannah," said Hermes. "Kat M." mentioned Hephaestus. "I get Riyu," said Dionysus. "I'll get Wake" replied Iris. "I'll get Austin" said Hecate. "Kelsey" mentioned Athena. "and I'll get Aiden" said Aeolus. 'The Challenges' "The first challenge will be fighting against monster, each of you will pick which monster your hero will face. Each monster can be chosen twice only" explained Zeus. "You may also choose where they will fight" "Fine I think Alex will get a..." said Hera calmly. "I think he'll face the Nemean Lion in a cave" "Wow you are so dramatic." said Aphrodite. "I know what Zarana will get. She'll be facing Stheno, the gorgon. She'll fight her in a dark forest." mentioned Hermes. "Vapor (Luke) will get Medusa then, he's fight her in a giant mansion with full of traps. " said Ares with his evil smile. "Gary can get Giant Scorpions and fight them in the desert," murmured Apollo. "Josh, will face some of my Venti in an Ice cave," mentioned Boreas. "Victoria can face the Giant Crab in a beach," said Artemis. "Global will face the Minotaur," mentioned Dionysus. "She'll face him in a wine company" "Shirato can face some Telekhines," said Iris boredly. "Near a lake" "Alexandra will face the Chimera," Demeter said. "She will face the Chimera in a farm" "Jean can face two Laistrygonian giants," said Hecate. "She can fight them in a mountain" "And Nolan can face two empousa," said Poseidon, "In a boat" "Tyler can face some Hydras," said Aeolus boredly. "In a old warehouse" "Jewel will face Medusa," said Athena with her head high. "In a circus" "JJ can face the Furies," said Hades. "In the woods" "Evan will fight some Hydras too," mentioned Zeus. "In an empty airplane" "Hunter can fight Ladon!" screamed Apollo "No Apollo, that's too dangerous and Ladon is the guard of the Apples" "Ugh...fine," he mumbled. "Then he can fight the furies in a jungle." "Adam will fight some Cyclops," said Hephaestus. "In an old Toys company" "Drake can fight the Nemean Lion," said Hades. "In an empty school" "Trinity can fight one hellhound, one manticore and a hydra" said Apollo "In the an empty movie theater" "Charlina can fight some Manticores" said Dionysus "In a farm" "April will fight some Laistrygonian Giants" said Hermes. "In an empty museum" "Megan can face Stheno," announced Poseidon. "In a zoo" "Malcolm can fight Euryale," said Artemis. "In a labyrinth, I recently made." "Kat Sandmin can fight the Chimera," mentioned Boreas. "In an airport" "Sabre can fight Euryale, in a empty water park" said Iris. "Jordan can fight a Giant Snake in a amusement park," announced Hestia. "Michael can fight a Sphinx in a cereal factory," said Demeter. "Hannah will fight the Giant Crab in a casino," mentioned Hermes. "Kat can fight Giant Scorpions in a stadium." announced Hephaestus. "Riyu can fight Hydras," mentioned Dionysus, "In a huge garden." "Silena can fight...the Minotaur," announced Zeus, "She can fight him in an empty mall" "Wake can fight some manticores" said Iris. "In a abandoned town" "Austin will fight a basilisk" mentioned Hecate. "In the sewers" "Kelsey can fight some Earthborns in a Corn Maze" mentioned Athena. "Aiden can fight a Dragon, which will be a automaton of course" said Aeolus. "In an ice castle!" "All the challenges have been decided then, they will start one by one. You may now bring the first demigod to start his challenge Hermes." announced Zeus. See Alex's Challenge See Zarana's Challenge See Luke's Challenge See Drake's Challenge See Nolan Swift's Challenge See Megan Snow's Challenge See Kat Sandmin's Challenge 'The Next Challenge' "All the winners have been decided for the first challenge!" announced Zeus. "Now, we should begin the second challenges" "Alright, so let's starts now!" replied Hera. "Alright, each god will pick a new hero and choose their challange/quest" "I get Alex" said Zeus. "He'll have to catch one of my eagles" "Fine, I'll pick second this time then" said Apollo. "Luke will go on a quest to find my sexy sunglasses" "Really?" said Artemis with sarcasm. "Shut it, Sis" responded Apollo. "I'll get Victoria and she'll have to find my sacred Skittles" said Iris. "Nolan will have to capture my fastest Fox" mentioned Artemis. "Jean will have to bring me a bottle of wine without drinking it, it will be a huge bottle that is on the artic" said Aeolus" The First Challenges Alex's First Challenge: Alex will be facing a Nemean Lion. Summary coming soon... Josh's First Challenge: Luke's First Challenge: Drake's First Challenge: Victoria's First Challenge: Jewel's First Challenge: Nolan Swift's First Challenge: Swift must defeat two Empousai on a ship. Evan's First Challenge: Jean's First Challenge: Charlina's First Challenge: Zarana's First Challenge: Zarana vs. Stheno. Summary: Zarana defeated Stheno in a Hermes-like way. Zarana Gale's Challenges (The Olympian Games) Sabre Robson's First Challenge Sabre will fight Euryale in an empty water park Megan Snow's First Challenge Megan and Stheno at the zoo Kat Sandmin's First Challenge Kat has to fight a chimera in an airport. Aiden Hendrix's First Challenge Kelsey Fisher's First Challenge The Second Challenges Nolan Swift's Second Challenge Catch the fastest fox. Trivia *The Giant Crab that Victoria fights is the same one that Percy fought in The Last Olympian during their fight in the Princess Andromeda.﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Kakki10 Category:Tournament Category:The Olympian Games